Learning a musical instrument has always been a difficult and sometimes tedious task. All children are given the option to learn an instrument, with most giving up well before they become proficient. Lack of sufficient motivation is a key reason that music practice stops.
It has been recognised by music teachers, that giving students the chance to play inside a professional ensemble prior to them reaching a professional standard, increased their motivation remarkably and provided them with the necessary feedback to become proficient at playing their instrument.
The problem with this is that access to professional ensembles for budding musicians is severely limited due to cost, location and availability. There is a need to recreate such an environment in a manner convenient to the student.